Joyeux anniversaire
by EmilieVitnux
Summary: C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire Stella... Mais il semblerait que quelqu'un l'ait oublié... De quoi lui gacher sa journée... Ou pas. Smac bien sur ! Attention spoilers saison 6!


**Résumé: **C'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire Stella... Mais il semblerait que quelqu'un l'ait oublié... De quoi lui gacher sa journée... Ou pas. Smac bien sur ! Attention spoilers saison 6! 

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède rien dans cette histoire et je ne touche pas d'argent non plus… A vrai dire si je possédais Mac Taylor je ne serais pas la… héhéhé

**J'adresse un très grand merci à Danseuse pour la correction toujours rapide et impeccable ! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Joyeux anniversaire**

C'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire. Stella Bonasera fêtait aujourd'hui ses 38 ans et encore toutes ses dents. Elle avait reçu toute la journée des « Félicitations ! » ou bien « Joyeux anniversaire ! » ou encore les sempiternels « Oh la la tu ne fais pas du tout ton âge ! » Elle était à présent chargée d'une bonne vingtaine de cartes d'anniversaire toutes illustrées avec des petits chats, des petits chiens ou des nounours avec des petits bonnets pointus.

Stella Bonasera avait donc tout pour être très heureuse de sa journée, même le chef Sinclair lui avait fait un sourire sincère en lui disant « Bon anniversaire » le matin même. Et le chef Sinclair ne souriait que très rarement pour des raisons autres que le bon déroulement de sa campagne politique.

Non la seule raison qui expliquait le fait que Stella ait détesté cette journée était le fait qu'IL avait oublié. Que parmi tous les gens qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours, LUI était le seul à ne lui avoir rien dit. Lui, Mac Taylor. Son « meilleur ami ». La personne à qui elle confierait sa vie sans hésiter une seconde. Lui avait oublié son anniversaire. Sans doute trop occupé à diner avec l'une de ses copines ; Peyton ou Aubrey. Elle ne savait plus, la vie sentimentale de Mac étant devenue tellement compliquée ces dernières semaines.

Voila pourquoi elle était assise la, dans les vestiaires à ranger ses affaires en soupirant et en maudissant l'humanité toute entière. Elle avait d'abord maudit Mac Taylor, avant d'étendre son choix à tous les hommes renfermés comme lui, puis était passée à tous les représentants du genre masculin de la ville, puis de l'Etat, puis du pays et pour finir de la planète entière. Arrivée à ce point, elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait maudire l'humanité entière, ça lui ferait gagner du temps.

Elle ne faisait pas d'exception pour elle-même puisque à ce moment là, elle se détestait aussi.

Elle se détestait pour avoir succombé au charme d'un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais. D'un homme pour qui elle ne resterait toujours qu'une bonne amie. Une bonne amie dont il était facile d'oublier l'anniversaire. Elle qui avait toujours détesté les clichés du genre « Ils passent des années à être amis sans se rendre compte de leurs sentiments ». Et pourtant c'était ce qu'elle vivait, elle n'avait réalisé que bien tard ses véritables sentiments pour Mac. Et malheureusement pour elle, ils n'étaient pas réciproques.

Il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre elle et Mac, il était temps qu'elle accepte le fait que la raison pour laquelle il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux, était parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se passe quelque chose. La vérité faisait mal certes, mais elle était préférable à ses douces illusions.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Stella enfila son manteau et sortit des vestiaires. Elle ne jeta pas un regard vers le labo', elle avait vu Mac partir plus tôt aujourd'hui : Aubrey était venue le chercher. Elle n'avait donc même pas eu le temps de l'inviter à diner pour qu'il rattrape sa gaffe. Alors qu'elle démarrait sa voiture, elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui, caché dans l'ombre, sortit son téléphone. « C'est bon, elle est partie »

* * *

Elle allait s'installer devant sa télé, devant un bon film en dévorant un immense pot de glace au chocolat. Cliché certes mais au moins ça lui éviterait de s'allonger sur son lit et de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Au grand maux les grands remèdes et Ben&Jerry étaient deux amis toujours fidèles.

Elle avait pendant longtemps eu honte du fait d'être une orpheline, de ne pas savoir d'où elle venait, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression que où qu'elle aille, les gens savaient qu'elle avait été abandonnée. Elle avait pensé ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que ses origines ou plutôt son manque d'origine n'était pas écrit sur son front, que les gens ne pouvaient pas savoir que ses parents ne la trouvaient pas assez bien pour l'aimer et la garder prés d'eux. Elle avait enfin eu le sentiment d'appartenir à une vraie famille quant elle était entrée au CSI, quant elle avait rencontré Mac Taylor.

Dire qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour Mac dès la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui serait un mensonge. Elle l'avait trouvé beau et attirant certes, mais elle n'en était pas tombée follement amoureuse. Elle trouvait Don très bel homme mais elle ne se voyait pas passer le reste de sa vie avec lui pour autant.

Non, ses sentiments pour Mac étaient venus plus tard… Quand ? Elle n'en savait rien. Peut-être entre le moment où elle devait l'aider à se lever le matin, s'assurer qu'il mange, qu'il dorme et qu'il ne vive pas dans une porcherie. Et le moment où c'est lui qui l'avait aidée à se remettre du fait d'avoir pris la vie d'un homme qu'un jour elle avait pensé aimer.

Elle fut coupée net dans ses réflexions quant elle vit un petit mot scotché sur sa porte. C'était une petite carte, comme elle en avait plein dans son sac à main. A la différence prés que cette petite carte-là, avait des fleurs dessinées dessus. Elle fronça les sourcils et décrocha la carte en question. Elle ne put retenir son sourire quant elle reconnut l'écriture de la personne ayant écrit le mot. Juste une petite phrase et une signature.

_Retrouve-moi sur le toit…_

_Mac_

Soudainement de bien meilleure humeur, Stella se dépêcha d'entrer chez elle, elle déposa son sac et son manteau et refit son maquillage en vitesse Elle se parfuma par la même occasion et vérifia rapidement sa coiffure… Bien qu'elle ait, et ce depuis longtemps, renoncé à dompter ses boucles. Elle songea à enfiler rapidement une de ses robes de soirée avant de finir par se raviser. Après tout elle ne savait pas ce que Mac lui réservait, autant ne pas se faire de fausses idées.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle fila rejoindre son supérieur sur le toit de son immeuble, elle s'attendait à trouver plus ou moins n'importe quoi.

Elle ouvrit lentement la porte en fer menant sur le toit. Mac se tenait la devant elle, deux flûtes de champagne dans les mains. Une table était dressée derrière lui, deux couverts. Et des chandelles. Un petit diner romantique pour deux…

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'avais oublié ton anniversaire ?

- Et bien tu n'as rien dit de toute la journée… Je me suis posé la question, avoua-t-elle.

Elle ne lui dit pas, bien sûr, le mal que cette idée lui avait fait. Certaines choses devaient rester privées. Elle se contenta de lui donner un de ses sourires les plus éclatants. Il le regarda d'un œil complice avant de continuer.

- Tu apprendras Stella, qu'il y a certains jours de l'année, tout simplement inoubliables pour moi.

- Et mon anniversaire en fait partie ?

- Ton anniversaire est l'un des premiers de la liste.

L'un de premiers jours mais pas le premier, elle n'avait pas besoin de demander quel jour de l'année Mac ne pouvait pas oublier.

- Champagne ?, Lui dit-il en lui tendant une flûte

- Avec plaisir

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois, à vrai dire, elle avait sans doute plus souri durant ces quelques minutes passées en sa compagnie que durant toute la journée. Elle détestait se l'avouer mais c'était vrai.

- Alors dis-moi Mac, comment as-tu réussi à préparer ce diner, mettre la table et enfiler ton plus beau costume alors qu'on a travaillé ensemble toute la journée ?

- Ah un magicien ne dévoile jamais ses secrets… , Lui répondit l'ancien marine avec un air de conspirateur.

- Un magicien hein ?

- Bon d'accord pas vraiment magicien… Non en réalité, je n'ai pas cuisiné, le diner vient de chez le traiteur, je n'avais pas envie que tu meurs empoisonnée ce soir. Et puis j'ai eu de l'aide.

- De l'équipe ? Ça expliquerait le fait que Danny ait passé tout l'après midi à lui demander si elle rentrait bientôt chez elle.

- En partie oui, mais non, c'est surtout Aubrey qui m'a aidé à tout mettre en place.

Aubrey… Bien sur Aubrey. Il avait suffit d'une seule petite phrase pour lui gâcher ce qui semblait être une bonne soirée. Pour lui rappeler que même si Mac dinait avec elle ce soir, plus tard ce serait Aubrey qu'il rejoindrait et que ce serait la doctoresse qui passerait la nuit dans ses bras. Elle, elle irait une fois de plus se coucher seule en rêvant d'avoir Mac à ses côtés.

Elle en venait à être jalouse de cette femme. Déjà, parce qu'elle possédait à présent le cœur de Mac mais aussi parce qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir peur pour leur relation. C'est vrai quelle genre de femme aiderait son petit-ami à préparer un diner romantique pour une autre si ce n'est une femme sûre d'elle. Une femme qui n'a aucune raison de douter de la fidélité de son amant.

- A vrai dire c'est elle qui a choisit le traiteur.

Fantastique, voila de quoi lui couper l'appétit !

- Elle t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais.

Et le pire c'était qu'elle aussi, parce qu'en plus, elle ne pouvait même pas détester cette femme complètement. Après tout, elle rendait Mac heureux et souriant, et puis ce n'était pas une harpie, bien au contraire, elle était sympathique et avait un certain sens de la répartie. Bref le genre de femme avec qui elle aurait très bien pu devenir amie... en d'autres circonstances. Non mais c'est quoi ce monde où on ne peut même plus détester sa propre rivale ?

- Et elle aimerait beaucoup qu'on aille diner ensemble, tous les trois, un soir.

Super ! Une soirée avec le couple de l'année où elle pourra avoir tout le loisir de jouer la troisième roue du carrosse.

- Hum Mac, je ne suis pas sûre… Je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment…

- Rien ne presse, on attendra que ton emploi du temps de ministre se libère un peu.

Bon de toute évidence il ne voulait pas comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de passer une soirée entière à le voir roucouler avec Aubrey. Elle soupira… Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de son meilleur ami ? Du seul homme qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir ?

- Ca va ?

- Hum ? Dit-elle en sortant de sa rêverie « Oui, juste un peu fatiguée. Je pense que je vais plutôt aller me coucher désolée.

Autant mettre fin au plus vite à son calvaire, passer une soirée à diner avec Mac pour ensuite le laisser retrouver une autre femme serait trop douloureux pour elle.

- Oh… Il était clairement déçu et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer. Mais ça ne la ferait pas changer d'avis. « Je… Je suppose que j'aurais dû te prévenir que je préparais un diner.

- Oui Mac tu aurais dû me dire que ta petite amie et toi aviez prévu de me préparer quelque chose plutôt que de me laisser croire toute la journée que tu m'avais oubliée !

- Ma petite…

- De toute façon je suis trop fatiguée, je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit Mac.

- Attends tu pense que je suis avec Aubrey ?

- Ecoute je n'ai rien à dire sur ta vie personnelle et là je suis vraiment fatiguée donc…

Il ne la laissa pas finir et enchaina sans l'écouter.

- Stella tu te trompes, Aubrey et moi…

- Vous êtes très heureux et je suis heureuse pour toi, après tout, si quelqu'un mérite un peu de bonheur c'est bien toi.

- Stel'

- Mac je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit

Sur ce, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. _C'est bien mieux comme ça _se répéta-t-elle en descendant les marches. _Beaucoup mieux_.

* * *

Resté seul sur le toit avec son diner pour deux, ses chandelles et sa bouteille de champagne, Mac se sentait comme le dernier des idiots. Il avait espéré que ce diner lui donnerait l'occasion de parler à Stella, de vraiment lui parler. Lui parler de ce sujet qu'ils évitaient depuis trop longtemps. A savoir leurs sentiments.

Non il n'était pas idiot, ni aveugle, il savait ce que Stella ressentait pour lui. Et ce soir il avait voulu lui dire que ses sentiments était réciproques et qu'à présent, il était prêt à vivre ave elle une relation bien plus forte que celle qu'ils avaient déjà. Si cela était possible.

Et pourtant rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait voulu. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet qu'elle s'était déjà enfuie, persuadée de sa liaison avec Aubrey. Oui bien sûr il avait pensé à avoir ce genre de relation avec la jeune doctoresse mais ils s'étaient tous les deux rendus compte qu'ils étaient mieux en amis. Puis Peyton était revenue, avant de définitivement repartir à Londres. Son retour avait ainsi mis un terme définitif à leur histoire.

Et maintenant voilà que la femme qu'il voulait vraiment lui claquait la porte au nez. Mais après tout, c'était de sa faute à lui, il avait trop attendu. Maintenant elle le pensait avec une autre et elle était heureuse pour lui, elle était passé à autre chose, ne se souciant plus de sa vie privée.

Au fond, il n'avait aucune preuve qu'un jour, Stella ait pu éprouver des sentiments autres qu'amicaux à son égard…

* * *

Oubliés Ben& Jerry, oubliés son canapé et son film à l'eau de rose, elle n'avait plus envie de tout ça maintenant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de filer sous la douche afin d'avoir tout le loisir de pleurer. Elle faisait toujours ça, pleurer sous la douche, parce que de cette façon, même elle ne se voyait pas pleurer.

Elle se déshabilla en vitesse, alluma l'eau chaude et laissa enfin libre court à ses larmes. Mac devait être retourné auprès d'Aubrey à présent, ils devaient tous les deux, penser qu'elle était folle.

Stella fut interrompue dans ses interrogations sur son état mental par le son de la sonnette. Sans doute Mme Statinsky, sa vieille voisine qui sonnait toujours à des heures impossibles pour lui dire qu'elle avait surveillé le couloir toute la journée et qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Cette pauvre vieille dame de 90 ans lui faisait toujours un rapport quotidien des allés et venues dans l'immeuble bien qu'elle lui ait demandé d'arrêter à plusieurs reprises.

Elle enfila son peignoir en soupirant et en râlant, elle allait vite régler ça avant de retourner sous la douche. Sans prendre le temps de regarder par le judas elle ouvrit la porte en grand.

- Ecoutez Mme Statinsky, je vous ai déjà que je n'avais pas besoin… Mac ?

- Mme Statinsky ? Lui demanda-t-il étonné

- Ma voisine elle continue de penser que… Bref, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Il faut qu'on parle et je ne partirai pas tant que ce ne sera pas fait

- Mac je ne vois pas ce que l'on a de si urgent à se dire.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Non, j'étais en train de prendre ma douche et je comptais aller dormir. Donc non tu ne peux pas entrer.

- Stella je ne vais pas te parler alors que je suis dans le couloir !

- Très bien alors bonne nuit ! Dit la jeune femme en refermant la porte

- D'accord, d'accord je reste dehors Dit il en bloquant avec son pied.

- Tu as deux minutes.

- Stel' ce soir c'était… Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. Une minute tu semblais apprécier ma surprise et la minute suivante tu t'es enfuie sans me donner de raison.

- Je te l'ai dit Mac, je suis fatiguée et…

- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien ! Tu es partie au moment où je t'ai parlé d'Aubrey !

- Très bien tu veux savoir la vérité ? Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre parler de ta nouvelle petite amie parfaite, elle t'envoie des petits mots, te fait sourire et t'aide même à préparer mon anniversaire, cette femme est une sainte certes. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois en entendre parler tout le temps.

Voilà, elle avait explosé. Elle lui avait tout dit et ce ne serait plus qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne parte et qu'il ne la regarde plus jamais comme avant. Elle venait de mettre fin à leur amitié simplement parce qu'elle crevait de jalousie. Pourtant à son grand étonnement, Mac lui sourit.

- Tu es jalouse ? Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle avait toujours trouvé mignon mais que maintenant elle trouvait fort agaçant.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi… Elle sentait que tout son sang montait vers son visage. Heureusement qu'il faisait sombre, il ne voyait pas à quel point elle rougissait.

- Tu es jalouse d'Aubrey…

- Mac tu as quelque chose d'autre à me dire ?

- Tu sais Stel' si tu m'écoutais de temps en temps tu saurais que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse. Personne ne pourra te remplacer.

Il n'avait pas compris… C'était peut-être mieux au fond. Mais ce soir elle en avait marre de faire semblant, elle venait d'avoir 38 ans aujourd'hui dont 10 à ses côtés, C'était trop pour elle.

- Mac, je sais qu'Aubrey ne prendra pas ma place, que je serai toujours ta meilleure amie mais ce n'est pas ça. La vérité c'est que je suis jalouse d'Aubrey parce qu'elle a ce que moi je n'ai pas. Toi. Et parce qu'aujourd'hui, je ressens pour toi bien plus que de l'amitié et parce que je sais que je n'aurai jamais rien d'autre de toi.

- Stella

- Non laisse moi finir s'il te plait… Je sais que tu es heureux avec Aubrey et je ne te demande pas de choisir entre nous, parce que je t'aime et je ne veux que tu sois heureux. Alors si c'est avec elle et bien c'est avec elle. Mais en entendre parler c'est dur pour moi, alors je sais que je suis égoïste mais je n'y peux rien.

- Stella… Si je te disais que je n'ai aucun choix à faire.

- Je sais Mac. Tu es avec elle et…

- Non tu ne comprends pas. Stella je ne suis pas avec Aubrey, nous ne sommes qu'amis. Comment pourrais-je être avec elle alors que je suis amoureux d'une autre ?

- Oh… Je ne savais pas que…

- Oui tu ne risquais pas de savoir, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir une phrase de la soirée.

- Mais tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Oh oui et ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends…

- Oui mais enfin Mac… Elle t'a quitté par lettre.

- Quoi ?

Il était complètement perdu à présent. De quoi lui parlait-elle ? Ou plutôt de qui ? Avait-elle une si basse opinion d'elle-même qu'elle ne réalisait pas qu'il parlait d'elle, et qu'il n'aimait qu'elle ?

- Mais de toi et Peyton. Tu vas te remettre avec elle n'est-ce pas ?

- Stella, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas avec Aubrey nous ne sommes que des amis ! » Elle s'apprêtait à l'interrompre une nouvelle fois mais il la stoppa en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres « Je ne suis pas non plus avec Peyton. Elle et moi c'est définitivement terminé à présent. Son retour nous a juste permis de rompre correctement. Il n'y a qu'une seule femme qui m'intéresse et cette femme c'est toi. Stell'. C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être, c'est pour ça que j'ai préparé ce diner ce soir, je voulais t'avouer mes sentiments. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'espérais.

Elle avait à présent les larmes aux yeux… Elle se sentait tellement stupide. Elle n'avait pas compris, elle avait tout gâché.

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire Stella, c'est que je t'aime et cela depuis des années.

Elle ne répondit rien, elle approcha lentement son visage du sien avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et lent, le premier baiser parfait. Elle se détacha au bout de quelques instants et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y lire tout un tas d'émotions mais par-dessus tout, elle y voyait son amour.

- Mac si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ça… J'ai passé des années à t'attendre et à espérer un geste où un signe de ta part. Je t'aime Mac, si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Il ne répondit rien, il lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois avec plus de force et de passion, l'amour trop longtemps retenu les guidait. Et ils savaient tous deux qu'aujourd'hui ils s'étaient enfin trouvés et qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais se lâcher.

C'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire. Stella Bonasera fêtait aujourd'hui ses 38 ans et encore toutes ses dents. Et aujourd'hui Stella Bonasera avait eu le plus beau des cadeaux, ce soir elle dormirait dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

**FIN**

* * *

Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé me lire autant que j'ai aimé écrire cet OS ^^

N'hesitez à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais! :-)


End file.
